


The Agony Aunt of Hogwarts (Accessible Version)

by SamanthaShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaShade/pseuds/SamanthaShade
Summary: Peeves's curiousity gets the better of him and he ends up becoming the mysterious agony aunt of Hogwarts through the ages.





	1. Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> This accessible version is designed for those that use screen readers. For the original version containing graphics, see [**The Agony Aunt of Hogwarts**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158883).

A crumpled scrap of parchment reads: 

Fair Agnes,  
Thy hair is as fine as the webs of a spider  
’t smells of oranges in the morn

The text is double struck through.

Underneath, in spikier handwriting, Peeves has written:

Forget the poetry  
Giveth that lady violets

Dash, Peeves. This text has been struck through.

Dash, Peeves, Poltergeist. This text has been double struck through.

Dash, Peeves, Ghost. This text has been struck through.

New piece of parchment reads:

To: Thomas Belby, 5th Year

Forget the poetry  
Giveth that lady violets

Eve Pegshot.

Next piece of parchment:

Dear Miss Pegshot,

My mother, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, sends her regards and well wishes. I have heard about the advice you gave when she was a student here. 

I just met Harry Potter and he refused to be my friend. How dare he reject me?! I am a MALFOY.

Respectfully yours,  
Draco Malfoy

Next piece of parchment:

To: Draco Malfoy, 1st Year

Make him notice you.  
Challenge him to a duel.

Eve Pegshot


	2. This Is Halloween

New scrap of parchment:

Dear Eve Pegshot,

My gran told me to write to you if I ever needed help. There is a three-headed dog at Hogwarts. HELP!

Neville Longbottom

Next scrap of parchment:

To: Neville Longbottom, 1st Year

Where is this dog you speak of?

Eve Pegshot

Next scrap of parchment:

The third floor corridor. We’re not supposed to go there.

Neville Longbottom

Next scrap of parchment:

Dear Miss Pegshot,

What wand technique do you recommend?

Sincerely,  
Seamus Finnigan

Next scrap of parchment:

To: Seamus Finnigan, 1st Year

Wave your arms around like a windmill.

Eve Pegshot

Next scrap of parchment:

Dear Miss Pegshot,

My parents already talk about marriage. I do NOT want to get married. What should I do?

Yours in desperation,  
Pansy P.

Next scrap of parchment:

To: Pansy Parkinson, 1st Year

Terrorize everyone. 

Eve Pegshot

Final scrap of parchment:

Now there’s a troll too! What is happening? Is this normal?

Neville


End file.
